


It's Me and the Moon

by mm8



Series: One Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Memories, Moon, Pining, Pre-Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Regret, i think, not a stand alone, part of a series, you'll be confused otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's running himself ragged barely pausing to catch his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Me and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song 'It's Me And the Moon' by Something Corporate.
> 
> This was supposed to be posted last year, but I didn't post it because part 2 of the One Universe series wasn't finished. Well, part 2 is still being incredibly fickle and I want to post the rest of the series since it is finished, for the exception of part 2. I think everyone has waited long enough to see how the story ends. But you will have to wait a little long to see Sherlock's story. Just think of it as timey-wimey. And keep in mind that I wrote this a year ago while reading. So long before 'A Day of the Doctor' aired. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around to read this series. You guys are amazing.
> 
> Parts 4 and 5 will be posted on Dec 24 and 25 respectively. 
> 
> Betaed by czarina-kitty. All remaining mistakes are mine and you are free to correct me in the comments.

He hasn't taken the time just to relax in a long time. He's always on the move. He's running himself ragged barely pausing to catch his breath. 

If Donna was here…

If she were here she'd kick his arse, yell at him over what a right fool he'd been. Then grab ahold of his collar and kiss him thoroughly. 

But Donna's not here anymore and will never step foot in the TARDIS ever again.

The Doctor sighs and stares down at the round globe that calls itself the Earth. Donna's down there somewhere. He wonders what she's doing now. If she's gone back to being a temp at some firm. Or maybe there's some instinct inside her that's made her want to travel. Has she met a new bloke? Does he look like him? Does she kiss him and call out the Doctor's name in—

He curls up his fists. Best not to think about that. Donna can't remember him and that's that. It's for the best.

He looks down at the Earth and watches it turn. It's morning over Japan and night in the United Kingdom. The Doctor's never gotten tired watching over this planet. It's just so beautiful and fascinating. Humans are just so complex. They see something like the Moon and they grab for it, no holds bar. The Doctor loves that. 

He chuckles to himself; his chuckle turns into a bout of laughter. 

_"Can you at least tell me where we are going? I think I deserve that," John calls out after the Doctor as they go through the winding corridors of the TARDIS taking off the clothing they had on and putting on heavy spacesuits._

_"No_ p _e!" The Doctor smiles brightly at him, sticking his tongue out cheekily._

_John rolls his eyes. Sometimes the Time Lord could be such a damn child. "I was having a rather fantastic dream about being waited on by nude waiters on a beach—"_

_"Ah ah ah!" The Doctor sticks his gloved fingers in his ears. "La la la la!"_

_John reaches out and tugs at his arm. "We're_ sleeping _together! You should be able to hear this!"_

_The Doctor frowns and bites his lip. He knows he should be able to listen to John tell him sexual fantasies. That was something couples usually did with each other. But he feels like that was something that he and Donna did, not something he and John should be doing. It didn't seem right. He still knew all of Donna's secret pleasures. They were still so fresh. He shouldn't be hearing about someone else's so soon._

_"I'm sorry I woke you, John," the Doctor admits. He cups John's cheek and his partner leans into the touch. "I… I just wanted this trip to the moon to be a surprise."_

_"The moon? You mean_ the _moon?" John follows him like a puppy as he makes the final adjustments to his spacesuit._

_The Doctor multi-tasks: pushing a few buttons on the console, swapping his conserve trainers for moon boots and practicing his 'one small step for man' routine. "Yes, yes, yes. I don't know what is so hard to understand, John. We've landed on the Earth's moon. I thought it'd be a bit of a treat. Now make sure your helmet is screwed on tight. Don't want your head to explode."_

_"WHAT!?" John pushes past him to block the exit. "Are you sure this is absolutely safe? I mean astronauts do have loads of training before setting foot on a rocket ship."_

_The Doctor cocks his head and stares at him with narrowed eyes like he's said something completely stupid. "John, you travel in a time and space machine. NASA has nothing on us."_

_He makes the final checks to their suits to make sure they have oxygen and that John's helmet is on securely. The Doctor grips hold of the handles of the door and turns to his lover, "John Watson, I give you… the moon!"_

_The Doctor throws open the doors and leaps into the air---_

_\--and falls on his face._

_He can hear John laughing hysterically. He gets up on his elbows and turns his face to see John standing at the TARDIS door, leaning on the frame with his space helmet off. John is holding his stomach, doubled over and crying._

_The Doctor looks around him now. There's white sand, waves crashing against the shore and… palm trees…_

_Nope. Not the moon after all._

_"Are you— are you--" John's voice is high-pitched and he's gasping for air. "Are you positive that NASA has got nothing on us?"_

To be fair, they did find out that there was an underground movement of Cybermen that had made the local chain of tanning salons their new headquarters and conversion factory. It was a fun day. Besides he did take John to the moon not long after that.

The Doctor regrets how things ended with John. It shouldn't have been that way. He shouldn't have treated John so badly, so harshly. He should have been more open and honest. John Watson was a brilliant man and deserved more than him. 

He gazes down at the globe once more. He hopes John is happy. Perhaps he should pop around and visit John sometime. He needs to say he's sorry. Before the end…

The Doctor smiles softly. But today's not that day. He shuts the door to the TARDIS and walks over to the console. He sets the coordinates for England during Queen Elizabeth's reign before 1599. Today was the day he'd find out why she wanted to chop off his head.


End file.
